


Control

by HystericalHerbs



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker Avenger, Wanda is kind of a jerk, anxiety and sensory overload, hyper senses makes kissing...interesting, mind reading is uncomfortable, poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HystericalHerbs/pseuds/HystericalHerbs
Summary: Having graduated and started living on the Avenger's campus, Peter just wants to be accepted by the other Avengers. His first week is not going well, but Wanda seems to have taken an interest in him–his hyper senses in particular.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The credit for a vast majority of Wanda's lines and reactions goes to the person that I wrote this with, but I don't have a way to credit or name them on AO3. I also altered the writing a little to make Wanda seem more manipulative, and to make things flow better between our styles. 
> 
> In this fic, Peter has just graduated and is a part of the Avenger's team. I'm also just going to say that Vision doesn't exist. Ha. Peter and Wanda are close to the same age here, but I imagined Wanda to be a little older. (Fic spoiler:) Also, don't do what Wanda does here, yo. Turning a guy on on purpose out of curiosity with the intention of leaving him like that isn't very nice.

Oh this was bad. Very very bad. His first week living in the compound as one of the Avengers, and already he'd made an ass of myself. Peter's hopes of making a peace offering to those in the ranks who'd argued against having a member as young as he was had literally gone up in flames. The french-toast casserole that Aunt May was so good at making was not as easy as it looked. The brandy sauce had seemed to be doing fine. But the casserole on the other hand should have been toasted to a perfect cinnamon brown fifteen minutes ago. It was still a soggy grey mound in the oven. Peter had gone upstairs to his room for half a minute to grab his phone off his bed and call Aunt May with the French-toast SOS. And then the smoke detectors went off.

  
    He returned to chaos. The brandy sauce had bubbled over and coated the stove top in a sticky, tar-like substance. As though sensing his presence, it promptly caught fire. Soon Peter was choking, and the smoke detectors were screaming in his ears, and his senses were over-reacting because he couldn't freaking breath, and it reminded him too much of being stuck under that collapsing building. Where did they put the fire extinguisher? Peter was too panicked to remember, though Tony had showed him the other day.

  
     On the other side of the campus, a startled presence filled Wanda Maximoff's mind. She carefully folded over the corner page of the book she was reading and set it down on the bedside table, then crossed to the window.  Beyond the courtyard below, she could see the frantic, jerky movements of a figure through the window of the neighboring sector. Wanda slid open the glass sliding doors of her bedroom and stepped onto the patio. Her eyes glowed scarlet as she sent her mind before her.

  
    Panic. Stress. Discouragement. Doom. Peter was in a bad state. Wanda followed her instincts and sent herself soaring over the courtyard with a blast of energy, touching down lightly on the patio of the kitchen. As soon as she saw the flames, she understood Peter's cause of panic and burst into the kitchen. A red glow formed in her hand as she sent the magical energy out to surround the fire and keep it from spreading.

  
     “What are you doing Peter!?”  She shouted over the shrieking alarms.

  
    "Ruining breakfast," Peter choked, eyes streaming from the smoke. He looked up from his position on the floor, and wondered how he'd gotten there. Hyperventilating. Right. Wanda had her powers concentrated on the flames. Thanking the universe that it wasn't Tony who'd come down to the disaster and the resulting panic attack, Peter stood shakily, found the fire extinguisher in the cabinet beside the fridge–right where he knew it to be–and sprayed down the leaping flames. After they'd died, Peter slowly set the extinguisher down, and refused to look Wanda in the eye. His face burned as she collected the smoke in a net of glittering red energy and funneled it out the door.

  
    “If you wanted something to eat you could have asked me," Wanda said kindly.

  
    "Yeah... yeah I figured. But I wanted to do something nice for you guys and... well I set the kitchen on fire instead. Sorry," Peter said, abashed. He forced his breathing into something more regular. His heart  however continued to gallop wildly in his chest. The smoke alarms were still screaming, clamoring in his head like the behemoth church bells in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. It was painful.

  
    “You don’t need to impress us with breakfast.” Wanda said with a smile and turned off the smoke alarms with a control panel in the wall.         

  
    Peter's body drooped in relief. Wanda could feel the boy's thoughts racing around his head, too many at a time. Many of them were only half  formed, and based off of a wordless, physical and emotional pattern that could not be made sense of. She leaned against the counter across from him, trying to get a better read on him.

  
    Nerves and anxiousness ran through Peter's veins with the addition of something else… something abnormal that sent impulses through his body–his back, his arms, the roots of his hair–with every subtle change in the atmosphere around him. It wasn't an experience that Wanda had never felt from any other human. There had been subtle instances of this reaction in Peter before, but not to that extent.

  
    “Do you have a sixth sense Peter?” she ask curiously.

  
    Peter squinted at her question, then hopped up to sit on the island. Before she could notice his shaking knees. "Huh? Sixth sense? Like...ghosts?"

  
     Wanda shook her head, maintaining eye contact. “I can feel whatever it is that’s making you jumpy and hyper. Not ghosts.”

  
    With the alarms silenced, the dizzying, racing thoughts began to settle. Peter was safe. Secure. Mostly. The house was not going to fall in around him. His head was not going to explode with the shrieking sirens.  But the hair on the back of his neck rose. So she knew then. And why wouldn't she? She was the Scarlett Witch. She just KNEW things.

  
    "Is that what that's called? Sixth sense?" he asked. Peter swung his legs, trying to rid himself of the dregs of his anxiety. "I just call it my spidey sense. In my head anyways. Is that a stupid name? I mean, it seems right to me. Spider senses: I was bit by a radioactive spider, I've got new senses; there you go–spidey sense. It's helpful. But it puts me on edge." Peter gulped down a breath. Talking too much. He was always doing that. Peter picked up an orange from a metal bowl of fruit beside him and rolled it in his hands. Smooth and citrus smelling. It gave him something to concentrate on. Even before the spider bite, he'd had fidgety hands.

  
    It was almost impossible for Wanda to get out of his head. He just seemed so intriguing to her. His fight with the falcon and having a building dropped on him had definitely affected him. The murder of his Uncle Ben had also left a scar. Both of them had experienced significant loss and trauma.

  
    “Spidey Sense huh?" She said, examining a knife from the counter chop block. "It's not a bad name. Does it protect you, this sense?”  

  
    Peter tilted his head at her as she talked. Something felt off. Wrong. He should move. Peter went flat on his back on the counter just as Wanda's flash of red magic sent the knife a hairsbreadth away from where his head had just been. Peter yelped and rolled off the counter, falling to the floor in a crouch, and then scooting out of arms reach. He was silent as he stared at her, low to the ground so that he had the means to spring away.    

   "If that was about the stove," Peter said slowly, arms raised in a soothing manner, "I am really sorry. And I could probably come up with the money for a new one. I mean I'm sure that Mr.Stark could take care of it easily, but I could too. Probably."

  
    “Peter that’s incredible! It’s like you can see foresee danger.” Wanda said ecstatically.

  
    She offered a hand to help him up and pulled him a little too close in her excitement. Peter blinked, not knowing what to make of her excitement, and went into the deer-in-head-lights mode that seemed to take over whenever he was close to a pretty girl.

  
    Wanda's smile slipped a bit and she took a nervous step back.

  
    "Ah, th-thanks," Peter stammered, feeling like he'd suffered emotional whiplash in this turn of events.

  
    To get a grip on the situation, Peter tried to get his wildly skipping brain to function like a normal human being's. It didn't help that it wasn't exactly a 'normal' brain anymore. Senses in hyper drive, Peter went through the basics to ground himself. So she hadn't been trying to kill him. That was good. And she didn't seem mad about the stove. But now she seemed nervous. Why was she nervous? Well, she had sent a knife at his head. Peter gave her an uncertain grin to show that there were no hard-feelings.

  
    “I’m not nervous.” Wanda said, her voice cracking. She turned around, glancing through the corridors. “Let’s go for a walk. No more mind reading I promise. You should get to know the place a bit more.”

  
    Peter quirked an eyebrow at her obvious lie, but let it slide. Wanda was a tough cookie, and he was the 'new kid'. (Literally, 'the kid', as the other Avengers referred to him). She wasn't going to tell him anything private about herself. Still. He wanted to show them that he wasn't just some second-rate kid straight out of High School. Setting the stove on fire and making a mess of the kitchen was not going to help his case. Peter held back a sigh. At least Wanda wanted to show him the compound. That was nice.

    "Yeah, alright. As long as you don't throw another knife at me," he laughed, only half joking.

  
    Wanda snorted. “Don’t give me reason to and you’ll be fine.”

  
     "Does the mind reading and future telling thing ever get difficult?" Peter asked as they passed through the familiar parts of the compound. "My mind's enough for me as it is. Hundreds of other minds swirling around inside my own? I could never handle it."

  
    Wanda seemed to zone out in her thoughts for a moment. "It can be a burden. It’s not easy for me too see and hear everything. To know the future. I can manipulate people and environments to my liking… still it's never made me happy. I see the future and it’s my job to avoid all possible chaos, but sometimes the chaos is completely inevitable.” She paused as they continued walking. “It’s hard building relationships too. Most are afraid of me. I can’t control their fear. Only mine. Sure, I can make someone like me, but it’s useless. It’s not real.”

  
    As they walked, Peter tried to take in the new surroundings and commit them to the memory map he was building until his senses started to go off. In a subtler way then before–a gentle nudging. He turned to look at Wanda while she spoke. And really looked. Her body was tense, and her eyes furtive. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her eyes glimmered wetly. Oh. Maybe Wanda wasn't as tough as she seemed. 

   "Well... I'm sure you already figured out that I'm a bit intimidated by you," he started awkwardly, "But you're the Scarlett witch, man! You're like, amazing. And super cool. My friend Ned and I totally fanboy over you." Peter cringed. "Wow, that was a weird thing to say. Okay, let me try that again... we geek out. No, that's worse. We... you're a celebrity to us. And even better, I'm meeting you, and realizing that you're super nice too, and really, just as human as everyone else, only… different. Which is beautiful, you know?" Peter's face began to heat up.

  
    "I am scared of you when you start throwing sharp objects at my head though," He added quickly, trying to draw away from any more awkward praise I could give her.

  
    Wanda's eyebrows rose. Her face looked very young and vulnerable for a moment, and then she looked away. At the floor. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you Peter."

  
    She looked up with an uncertain smile, moved in quickly, and pecked his cheek.

  
    Peter had felt the kiss coming. A gentle nudging, coming at him from all directions. Deer-in-headlights mode activated once again as her lips pressed against his cheek. He was glad that he hadn't shaved what little stubble patched his jaw and chin. His 'so-not-a-kid-anymore' stubble. Peter thought he might melt to a puddle on the ground. 

    "Well they should," he said, finally recovering. He tried to look taller, and met her eyes. "Say those things, I mean. Because they're true."

  
    Tony had talked to him about 'smoulder eyes' once when Peter had mentioned not having a girl friend. He tried to make smoulder eyes at Wanda. Spider senses tingled, but Peter ignored them, because they'd been going off constantly and nothing bad had happened. Then like a fool, he fell down the stairs that he hadn't noticed they'd come to because he'd been too focused on 'the smoulder.' In a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, Peter groaned in embarrassment.

  
    “Does the Spidey Sense ever turn off on you?” Wanda laughed. And laughed, giggling against the bannister.

  
    Peter shook his head. "Why could I not have been bit by a radioactive ghost, instead? I would love to go invisible right now. My life is marked by moments where the most convenient ability would be invisibility. Sweet Neptune." He picked himself up and smiled sheepishly at her.

  
    She had a pretty laugh. Even if he could have have gone back in time to save himself the embarrassment of his trip down the stairs, he wouldn't have. It was something rare and special to see Wanda laugh in abandonment. In a single bound, Peter hopped up to the railing that looked over the lower floor, and climbed over it to stand at her side again.

  
    "Watch the stairs," he warned her. "They're slippery."

  
    They were carpeted, actually.

  
    "I noticed.” Wanda snorted. She seemed a lot less tense, and had a soft smile. “Hey Peter. Is high school like it is in the movies? Like, at all? You know… every guy with the perfect girl and everyone seems to have a dreamy relationship?" Wanda fluttered her hands sarcastically around the word 'dreamy' as she said it. Like she felt her question was silly, so she was making fun of it, but still really wanted to know.

  
    A laugh bubbled out from Peter, and he shook his head, eyes wide. "Nooo. No way. High school is spitballs and jock jerks wanting to stuff you into lockers. Even if everybody knows the joke gets stale after the umpteenth time. High school is everybody trying to fit in, but nobody making it, because none of us really get what 'in' is, we're too busy being insecure to figure it out." He paused, tapping his fingers against the bannister. "I mean... I guess. Maybe some people get a dreamy relationship. I wouldn't really know. Too much of a nerd I guess," he said, smiling with a shrug.

    Then he squinted at her. "You've never been to high school?"

  
    Wanda hopped onto the rail, sitting very close to where Peter had leaned up against it. “No I haven’t. I was too busy living a life I’d rather not remember," she said with a soft smile to lighten her words.

  
    "Oh," said Peter. Oh indeed. He didn't know what type of early life Wanda had survived, but passing remarks from Wanda and the others had led him to believe that it had been cruel. Peter didn't want to bring up bad memories for her. Maybe she'd share one day, but it didn't sound like that was going to happen today.

  
    “But I hear people talk about high school and how great it was.” Wanda began tapping a foot against the rail. A nervous tick. “I don’t think you're a nerd at all Peter. You seem like a sweet guy. You deserve one of those amazing dreamy relationships you see on the T.V.” Sarcastic hands again. She was smiling, but looked quickly at the floor.

  
    Peter touched the back of her leg. It wasn't even something he was aware of doing. It just happened, she was so close, and looking so sad and nervous, covering it up with smiles and furtive glances. "You don't need high school. But if you want... I could show you around my school some time." All he really wanted to do was affirm how amazing he thought she was.

  
     Wanda's eyes snapped up from the floor with a look of shock and then darted away. She ducked her head, but Peter could see a brilliant smile. He wondered how often Wanda read his mind and whether she did so on purpose.

  
    “Yeah maybe one day you can show me around," Wanda said, and jumped off the railing, still smiling. “Come one. I'd like to show you something.”

  
    She took his hand and led him to one of the halls that led to a small room with stair to reach the rooftop. Peter told himself not to make a big deal out of Wanda taking his hand, but couldn't help the little thrill that ballooned in his chest. Maybe girls just did that sometimes. What would happen if he didn't let go first? Would they just go on holding hands? He hoped so.   
    "Where are we going?" Peter asked, hoping she couldn't tell how giddy he was. Hypersenses again. Dang, he had to learn to get those under control.

  
    “You’ll see," Wanda sang.

  
    They reached the top of the narrow staircase and opened the door onto the roof. They had a panorama that went on for miles. Fields of wild flowers and clover. Rolling hills and forest that hushed and hummed as a light breeze swept through them. The sun was warm on their skin, and birds twittered above them. Further in the forest, they could hear the light gurgling of a stream.

  
    “I usually come out here every other morning. Or when I just need to clear my mind.” Wanda said, eyes roaming the country side. She intertwined her fingers with Peter's.   
    “No one really knows I come out here. It’s kind of like my hiding place," she added.

  
    Peter's entire body was buzzing in a mix of anxiety and exhilaration. Their fingers were intertwined. Cool. Coolcoolcoolcoolcool. Stay Cool. He couldn't. Peter's smile broke into a wide grin, and he started bouncing in place a little. But only a little. It was better than flinging himself around the rooftop and yodelling. Peter tried to concentrate on their conversation. It wasn't easy.  

   "Well, I swear I'll keep it a secret. Or I'll do my best. I'm not great at secrets. Some secrets, maybe. I'll make this one of them. To the best of my abilities. Would you mind if I crashed your hiding place with you? It's awesome, you can see the forest from here. Our place in Queens you only see into our neighbours apartment, and that is NOT a pretty sight. This is pretty, like..." Peter bit his tongue to put an end to the stream of rambling, realizing where it was going. 'Like you', is what I was going to say.

  
    Wanda didn't seem to notice. “Yeah totally. It can be our hiding place. It would be nice. Private. Quiet. No one bossing us around,” She squeezed his hand slightly. “What were you saying, Peter? You didn’t finish your sentence. Pretty like…?" She blinked her long lashes up at him like she really hadn't known.

  
    Vixen.

  
    "Ummmm," Peter stared at her, waiting for his brain to catch up with the words he needed. Annnnd, nothing. Nope, they were gone. His overactive brain had shut down completely and boy sense had taken him over. Peter closed his eyes and went for it. Hoping his lips would meet hers, and not like, her eye or something. Spider senses lead him to his target. Wanda's skin goose bumped down her spine, and she froze for a panic inducing half second before she kissed him back. Her lips were soft, not firm like Peter had imagined them being to match her usually reserved personality. This was better. Soft was good. Soft was gentle and sweet, and tasted like apples.

  
    It seemed to Peter like his body wanted to be everywhere all at once, but he forced it into stillness. He leaned into Wanda, sliding one hand down her shoulder, and the other across the small of her back to pull her closer yet. He wanted to do so much more, but at the same time, this was plenty. This was Wanda. And she was magical in more than the literal sense.

  
    Wanda's hands crept up his neck and into the slight waves of his hair. She tilted her head just slightly, making her kisses deeper. Peter instinctively crushed Wanda closer. He could feel the apprehension in her still tight muscles, the chills moving up her spine. But something must have emboldened her, because her mouth opened and her tongue darted through Peter's lips.

  
    Peter inhaled audibly. His stomach lurched in a way that was not unpleasant, and he kissed her deeper. Fuller. A little growl was rising in his throat, and he pushed it back down. The ferocity with which Peter wanted to kiss Wanda surprised him. This was.... new.

  
    He realized then how tightly he was holding her, and relaxed his grip. She may have been more powerful, but Peter was stronger, and could easily hurt her in such a way if he became too carried away in the moment. Which was exactly what was happening. Peter softened his kisses, made them less frantic as he pulled himself together.     "Is this okay?" He asked, pulling away to look at Wanda, but not far.

  
    Wanda's eyes seemed fogged over. “Yes it’s okay.” She smiled softly. “I really like you Peter.”

  
    Peter didn't even have time to respond in kind before she leaned back in to kiss him again, picking up the speed. So he yelled it at her in his head, hoping she could hear him. Wanda laughed against his lips, and then Peter was swept away in whatever heavenly and sinful thing it was to be kissing Wanda. It was difficult to keep himself in line. He'd never felt this with anyone before, and whatever other behaviour quirks the spider powers had bestowed upon him seemed to be making those feelings ten times stronger than what he imagined they'd be.

  
     It was like he was going crazy, like Wanda's kisses were drugs, and he was high off of them, needing the next, and more, as soon as one ended. She gave a barely audible sigh between one kiss, and a tremble ran through Peter. He made a choking noise, thoughts becoming incoherent.    "Wanda, you're amazing. And beautiful. And I think this is going to kill me," He said, resurfacing. Mostly joking.

  
    "Whatever I do, it's like you get ten times more fun out of it," she laughed breathlessly.

  
    "Your spidey senses are really loud right now," Wanda added off of Peter's stunned look. "And you're amazing too Peter. Who knew you’d be such a good kisser?”

  
    Peter swept his hair off of his warm forehead. "It's like... it's like every part of me is on fire," he tried to explain between gasps. "No, no... like it's singing and wanting. More of this. This and more. But this." He felt feverish. Words. Gone. Boy and amped-up dirty spider reasoning. Control, Peter, control. A very vocal side of Peter cheered for no control, and he tried to hush it, afraid that Wanda would hear it.    "Oh man," he laughed, "Oh man. What are you doing to me? I'm going crazy here. Actually."

  
    “Woah, Peter.” Wanda giggled. “Is this some dark and carnal spider side of you coming out? ” She was flushed, embarrassed, but her smile had a proud little smirk to it. "I'm going to do you a favor and try to keep my mind as separate from yours as I can," she said.

  
    "Yeah, I think... I think I need a break," Peter laughed, and plopped down on the roof. Then he curled up and fell to his side.

  
    "The spider side is not a gentleman, Wanda," he moaned. "I think I need supervision. Oh man. My heart is going so fast. Is this what a heart attack is like? Wanda, if I'm having a heart attack, you can use your powers on me right? Magical CPR seems like the best CPR. Mouth to mouth would work too. I'm totally good for mouth to mouth."

  
    Wanda was grinning. Her eyebrows raised and came together before she erupted into laughter “Peter you're too much. But if you insist.”

  
    She came to her knees betide him and leaned over him, eyelashes hooding her eyes as she looked at Peter's lips, just inches away from him. Little fly-away strands of hair around Wanda's face shivered as Peter's breath hitched, and then came faster. Her hair was a veil of red glowing warmly in the sun, blocking the rest of the world from their moment. Peter could barely manage the distance between them. He shifted over so that he was flat on his back, and his arms shook with the effort that it took to keep them from pulling her to him.

  
    "Save me then," he murmured, allowing himself the simple pleasure of threading a wave of her hair gently through his fingers.   

  
    Finally, Wanda complied. And with gusto. Her kisses felt feverish, but Peter could tell she was in complete control. He however, was not. Peter squirmed as Wanda kissed him, tangling his fingers in her hair, pushing up against her lips, lost to some subconscious will. And all the while trying to keep the funny sounds he kept making to a minimum as well as remain half decent in his thoughts. She bit his lip before pulling away, straying soft kisses along his jawline, and Peter's thoughts exploded into jumbled streams of consciousness.

  
    "Sweet Neptune..." Peter gasped as her lips traced his jaw. He forced his fingers to relax around her shoulders, and stared at her in silent wonder for a few moments, letting his mind settle and clear. Her eyes glittered mischievously and she seemed to be biting down a laugh.

  
    He couldn't even care if she was tugging his chain, seeing his limits. "Just, whatever you do, please don't go into my mind," Peter begged, "The Peter side is having a war against everything my Aunt May told me not to do. It's not easy." He forced himself into stillness again. His body kept wanting to lift itself towards her.

  
    "I really think this might kill me. Wanda. Wanda you're amazing. You could actually kill me this way, and I wouldn't even mind. Steve might. Mr.Stark would understand."

  
    Wanda tilted her head at him questioningly, squinted. Her eyes widened a little and her grin rose higher on one end than the other. Peter's face went red.

  
    "Hey!" He protested.

  
    "Couldn't help myself," said Wanda.“But wow–way to be creative in that little mind of yours. It goes a little something like this right?” She said slyly and straddled Peter, laying her body against his own.

  
    Peter's back arched as though electrocuted. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed to the powers that be, asking them to revitalize the self control that was slowly crumbling to dust.

  
    “You know I can see every little fantasy in your mind right now right?” Wanda whispered as she bit his ear and kissed down to his neck. Each kiss burned unbearably and Peter wanted more. A whimper rose up in his throat. His breath came in gasps, chest carrying Wanda up and down quickly like a tiny elevator. He was ice and fire all over. Little tremors passed through him. Wanda's back and stomach went tight with a silent laugh, and her kisses pulled longer.

  
    "Oh my G–" Peter swallowed. Loudly. "W-Wanda, I don't want to do anything I shouldn't. It's really hard not to. Really really..." He gave a little groan, senses short circuiting.

  
    “Peter what’s got you so riled up” Wanda asked in a teasing tone. “What do you want to do to me that’s so bad?”

  
    Peter snorted. Oh, like she didn't know. Her cool hands slid up under his shirt, and Peter gasped. They made circles around his abs and then traced the bones of his rib cage. Their path left tingling patterns over Peter's skin. One of Peter's legs kicked out, sending some of the roofing skittering.

  
    "Wanda," he tried to say warningly. It came out as a soft slur.

  
    His eyes kept dancing around her, not knowing where to rest. Too much goodness to see. Her face, her body, her hair, her eyes. Those shapely arms sending those hands fluttering across his chest. He couldn't do it. He was gone. Peter pulled her down, crushing his mouth against hers, squirming and seeking, with hands roaming. Everything was so alive. Everything was sending his senses to the moon and back again. Wanda. Her hair against his shoulder. Her chest against his. The sky. The roof. The pebble in his sock. Peter could have cried. Instead, he gave a pitiful moan.     

  
    "You.. we. I can't... I shouldn't. I'm going to start begging," he whispered hoarsely.

  
    “C'mon Spidey. Have a little bit of fun.” Wanda said tauntingly.

  
     She shifted her hips maddeningly over his. Peter's eyes went wide, head falling back with a strangled gasp, lower back arching towards her. Like a cord had been pulled and thrummed through his entire being. His hands made fists in the grit on the roof.

  
     “Peter. All of you is so loud right now. Like the very air around you is shivering. It's… overwhelming,” Wanda said in a low whisper.

  
     Peter spasmed. Immediately he dug his nails into his palms, fighting for control. Did she want this? Did she want to do the things she'd seen in his head? They barely knew each other. At least not enough for…more. He didn't want to be that guy that took advantage of a girls willingness in the moment. Then again, he did. Peter couldn't be sure, but he thought he might have felt Wanda go rigid. Teeth gritting together, Peter scooted himself back and out from under her. It ached to do it. And felt so wrong to be moving away from her. Like she had a gravitational pull on him. Peter sat up and brought his legs up to his chest, making a time-out sign with his hands as he caught his breath. Wanda waited.     

  
    "Really. Really." He panted, heart thundering in his head. Something burning in his belly. "Shouldn't be. Can't. We're. I want this. You. But–" Peter couldn't go on. So shook his head. Wide-eyed and trembling with desire.

  
    Her expression was unreadable for a moment. She pushed her hair behind one slender shoulder and pulled it over the other. “There we go that’s the Peter I know," she said imperiously, combing out the ends of her hair. She looked up with a smirk. “You didn’t actually think I was going to do those things with you yet, right? I was just curious. Wanted to see how far you’d go. I’m proud of you.”

  
    Peter's eyebrows pulled together and he tilted away from her just slightly as she pecked his forehead. He closed his eyes and groaned. What if that new, raving, carnal side of him HAD taken over? It had been close. Still so close. And Peter's breathing was erratic. His senses over the top. Everything was bright, and loud, and even the faintest breeze felt like seeking lips. He stared at Wanda in a daze. If things ever did go further... he would quite likely not survive.

  
    “I hate to leave you this way–"

  
    The liar.

  
     "– But I’ve got training with Nat in 10 mins. The best advice I could give you is a cold shower,” she said.

  
    Peter stared unseeingly at the roof, hugging his knees. "I don't think I can even stand."

  
    "Good luck with that lover boy," said Wanda in a chipper tone.

  
     Peter watched her bounce away, walking with a light-hardheartedness he'd never seen in her before. The roof's door closed gently behind her. He looked out across the forest still dazed, the wind nuzzling at him maddeningly.

  
    "Stop it," he told the wind. Peter rolled to his side and groaned.


End file.
